Polygraph Desire Revealed
by A-Ar-Ed
Summary: Cuando un detective de policía sorprende a una sexy técnica de polígrafo tratando de poner a punto su equipo, éste da un giro a la situación y la pone en el banquillo... A medida que Edward le hace a Isabella preguntas más y más personales, la tensión sexual en la sala de conferencias se hace más tangible a cada segundo. Summary completo en el interior. OS


**Esta novela pertenece a Sidonie Spice. Al Staff Excomulgado: Mir por la Traducción, Angiee por la Corrección de Traducción, Laavic por la Corrección y Diagramación, y Leluli por la Lectura Final de este Libro para El Club De Las Excomulgadas.**

**Yo solo la adapté con los personajes de Twilight.**

* * *

_**Argumento**_

Cuando un detective de policía sorprende a una sexy técnica de polígrafo tratando de poner a punto su equipo, éste da un giro a la situación y la pone en el banquillo...

A medida que Edward le hace a Isabella preguntas más y más personales, la tensión sexual en la sala de conferencias se hace más tangible a cada segundo. Con el polígrafo conectado a sus biorritmos, ella no puede mentir con éxito, y cuando la verdad sobre sus sentimientos hacia él sale a la luz, Edward obtiene todo sobre lo que ha estado fantaseando… ¡y mucho más!

Esta follada rápida de 3,000 palabras, mezcla la anticipación y el interrogatorio suave, con sexo explosivamente erótico. Admite la verdad ante ti mismo… ¡sabes que lo deseas!

* * *

**Polígrafo: Deseo Revelado**

Cuando entro en la sala de conferencias, la primera cosa que veo es al Detective Riley Biers retorciéndose incómodo en su asiento, y conectado a un polígrafo. Al otro lado de la mesa, la técnica de polígrafo, Isabella, consulta la lectura en su ordenador portátil. No es exactamente el escenario que había esperado encontrar.

—Isabella... ¿por qué mantienes cautivo a mi detective cuando necesito que vaya a los muelles con Jazz?

Suspirando con alivio exagerado, Riley comienza a retirar los cables de su cuerpo.

—Gracias, jefe.

Resistiendo la tentación de preguntar exactamente el por qué de la necesidad de dar las gracias, inclino la cabeza hacia la puerta.

—Jazz está esperando en la parte de atrás. Ve.

Él cumple sin discutir, y me vuelvo hacia Isabella, que está mirando con nostalgia hacia él.

— ¿Con qué lo estabas torturando esta vez?

Recogiendo un puñado de cables, me mira de manera burlona.

—Necesitaba comprobar que el equipo estuviera calibrado correctamente, y no había terminado.

—Lo siento, pero es un policía, no un conejillo de indias. —Me siento en el borde de la mesa de conferencias, observándola mientras analiza los datos en su pantalla. Es alta, morena y completamente seductora, pero actúa como si no se diera cuenta de lo atractiva que es. Su ajustada blusa se aferra a sus pechos, y yo alejo mi mirada con esfuerzo.

— ¿Está funcionando?

—Me robaste el sujeto de pruebas, justo cuando estaba empezando a sudar, así que no estoy segura. Lo menos que podrías hacer es ser un caballero y ayudarme. —Ella me lanza una sonrisa juguetona, con una mano en la cadera en parodia de irritación, e impulsivamente asiento con la cabeza.

—Está bien. Siéntate en la silla.

—Eso no fue lo que quise decir —protesta ella.

—Lo sé. Sin embargo, nunca he tomado una prueba de polígrafo, no veo por qué debería empezar ahora.

Isabella duda, luego pone los ojos en blanco y se sienta. Comienza a conectarse a varios sensores, sus movimientos son practicados y eficientes.

— ¿Cómo es posible que hayas sido policía durante tanto tiempo, y nunca hayas tomado una prueba de polígrafo?

—Tenía cosas mejores que hacer, como atrapar a los criminales. No es como si estuviera escondiendo un secreto oscuro, como asesinato o espionaje. Simplemente odio estar conectado a equipos médicos, y el polígrafo se ve muy similar.

Isabella termina sus preparativos y me mira expectante.

—Bueno, sabes cómo se hace, ¿no? Comienza con preguntas básicas como mi nombre y mi ciudad natal... asegúrate que todas sean para responder con sí o no. Yo haré el resto.

Mil posibilidades llenaron mi mente de golpe en un momento, y trato de calmar mi apetito interior por la maldad.

— ¿Te llamas Isabella Swan?

—Sí —responde con calma, observando su lectura y pulsando una tecla después de un momento.

— ¿Creciste en Seattle, Washington? —Hemos trabajado juntos durante tanto tiempo que sé algunas cosas sobre su vida personal. No tanto como me gustaría, pero...

—Sí. —Todavía no hay ninguna reacción por parte del polígrafo.

— ¿Tienes un perro llamado Steakhouse? —Es un mestizo que rescató cuando era cachorro, y el nombre siempre me ha divertido.

—Sí. —La lectura se mantiene estable, y asiente con la cabeza, sus labios se curvan en una sensual media sonrisa. —Lánzame unas pocas preguntas capciosas.

Eso suena demasiado parecido a un reto, como para poder resistirme, y me siento más cómodamente en el escritorio.

— ¿Alguna vez has mentido en la corte?

—No. —Es la respuesta que espero, y es la verdad. Sabía eso por su lenguaje corporal y mi propia percepción de ella, y no por la lectura en la pantalla.

— ¿Alguna vez has sido arrestada? —He visto sus antecedentes penales, y me encendió tanto la lectura, que tuve que retirarme al servicio para atender mi rápidamente creciente erección. No sé si ella va a tratar de evitar el tema.

Duda por un momento, y luego suspira:

—Sí.

— ¿Fue por exposición indecente en un concierto de rock?

Isabella me da un puñetazo en el brazo.

— ¡Edward! Tenía veintidós años y estaba muy borracha, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Sí o no, Bells? —digo, divertido.

—Sí. —Ella está un poco más tensa, ahora… no incómoda, sino cautelosa de cuál será mi siguiente pregunta. Su sonrisa aún está presente, sin embargo, no quiere hacerla evidente.

— ¿Alguna vez me has mentido? —No espero que la respuesta sea "no".

—Sí —responde sin vacilar—. Pero tú ya sabías eso.

Mi instinto me hace preguntar:

— ¿Acerca de algo importante?

Su mirada vacila, entonces. Incluso sin el polígrafo, sé que está a punto de mentir. Siendo un policía, he sido entrenado para entender las señales.

—No.

La máquina lanza pitidos, y ella presiona con fuerza un dedo sobre una tecla para silenciarla, protestando:

— ¡Esa es una pregunta muy subjetiva, Edward! Estás confundiendo a la máquina.

—Entonces vamos a _desconfundirla_ —le digo, sin saber cómo tomar esta nueva información—. ¿Alguna vez has mentido acerca de cosas de trabajo?

—No —dice ella, sacudiendo la cabeza con énfasis, con una expresión herida en el rostro—. ¡Edward, ni siquiera pienses eso!

La máquina permanece en silencio, como yo esperaba. Asiento con la cabeza, asegurándole:

—No lo pensaba.

Isabella me mira, sus dedos se mueven contra el escritorio, y me pregunto hasta qué punto va a dejarme llevar esto.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Bells?

—No —dice ella, sin pensar, y la máquina la atrapa en la mentira, sonando de nuevo—. ¡Maldita sea! —murmura en voz baja, silenciándola y evitando mi mirada.

— ¿Lo que deseas decirme está relacionado conmigo, de manera personal?

— ¡Oh, vamos, Edward, dame un respiro! —protesta Isabella, pero sólo levanto una ceja hacia ella, esperando. La anticipación hace que se me ponga la piel de gallina.

—Sí —contesta de mala gana, y una pieza del rompecabezas que no sabía que faltaba, encaja en su lugar. Ciertos momentos, ciertas miradas, ciertas palabras... incidentes aislados, ahora combinados en mi mente para formar una imagen, y por un segundo la miro fijamente, absorbiendo la nueva información.

Y cómo me siento al respecto.

Nunca he dejado que mis pensamientos permanecieran en ello durante más de unos minutos. Trato de mantener mi vida personal y mi vida laboral separadas… pero no puedo negar que he imaginado estar con Isabella. Que su voz, su sonrisa, sus largas piernas y su culo apretado me encienden más de lo debido. Y si su rostro se desliza en mi mente de vez en cuando, cuando estoy a punto de llegar al clímax, empujándome sobre el borde con una intensidad embriagadora... ¿quién puede culparme? Ella es hermosa, y no está por encima de un flirteo inofensivo con la mayoría de las personas que conoce.

Esa era la forma cómo lo racionalizaba, antes de éste momento.

_Recompóngase, detective._

— ¿Me quieres muerto? —pregunto con ironía, cubriendo mi sensación de fascinada revelación.

Ella parpadea hacia mí con sorpresa, y luego su ceño medio fruncido da paso a una pequeña sonrisa ante la tregua.

—Sí —responde de manera sarcástica, y el polígrafo emite el sonido esperado.

Tomo ventaja de la liberación de la tensión, cayendo de nuevo en el tema.

— ¿Se relaciona con tu opinión sobre mí?

Isabella duda, con los ojos en la lectura del ordenador. ¿Es mi imaginación o están las líneas que miden las reacciones de su cuerpo un poco más activas ahora?

—Sí.

— ¿Buena o mala?

—Buena. —La respuesta llega rápidamente, como si eso debiera ser obvio.

— ¿Qué tan buena, Isabella?

Mordiendo su labio, me mira, y se da cuenta que lo sé. Lo que no puede juzgar es cómo voy a reaccionar.

—Esa no es una pregunta de sí o no —señala en voz baja.

— ¿Piensas en mí como algo más que un amigo? —Esta prueba de polígrafo se ha convertido en algo más, algo personal y altamente emotivo. Mantengo los ojos en su rostro, en el ligero rubor que llega a sus mejillas.

—Sí —admite, con inquietud en todos los músculos de su cuerpo, y el polígrafo suena de nuevo, en respuesta a su agitación—. Y esta es la razón por la que la prueba del polígrafo no es aceptada en el tribunal. ¿Ves?, cuando alguien está bajo emociones…

—Relájate, Bells... —le recuerdo, resistiendo la tentación de extender la mano y tocarla—. No voy a llevarte a los tribunales.

Ella contiene el instinto de balbucear, esperando mi juicio.

En cambio, hago otra pregunta, aprovechándome de la situación única.

— ¿Alguna vez piensas en mí… besándote?

Isabella contiene la respiración cuando se da cuenta del juego que estoy jugando, y el polígrafo suena otra vez.

—No sé lo que quieres decir —dice, ganando confianza, mientras que yo soy incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa.

— ¿Alguna vez has pretendido no entender lo que digo, para evitar responder a una pregunta?

Ella me lanza una mirada burlona, sin molestarse en responder, y yo me inclino hacia delante, acercándome.

—Podría continuar con esto todo el día, Isabella. Podría hacerte una pregunta tras otra, y descubrir todo con lo que has fantaseado, todo lo que quieres de mí...

Su pulso salta de nuevo, su detector de mentiras la traiciona. Cierra los ojos, dándome un permiso silencioso para continuar.

— ¿Alguna vez has deseado que te tome en mis brazos y te bese?

—Sí —murmura, con una sonrisa seductora extendiéndose por sus rasgos.

— ¿Alguna vez me imaginaste haciéndote cosas completamente inapropiadas, aquí mismo, en el trabajo?

—Edward... —susurra, sus ojos me suplican que ponga fin a esto, que la bese, que tire de los cables sobre su cuerpo y los reemplace con mis manos. Y, ¡Dios!, pienso hacerlo, pero no hasta que haya prolongado esto un poco más.

— ¿Alguna vez has pensado en mí mientras te tocas?

El polígrafo ahora emite pitidos intermitentes, su precisión está completamente alterada por la excitación de Isabella. No importa, no necesito una máquina.

Ella asiente con la cabeza en respuesta a mi pregunta, acariciando mi mano cuando yo la extiendo para acunar su mejilla. La situación también me está afectando, estoy cada vez más duro, y el suspenso es una tortura para ambos ahora.

— ¿Alguna vez te has imaginado sentada en esta silla, con mi lengua entre tus piernas?

Isabella jadea ante las inesperadas palabras, su creativa imaginación trabajando intensamente.

— ¡Edward! ¿Besas la tú técnico de polígrafo con esa boca?

Sus palabras, exageradamente escandalizadas, son el último empujón que necesito, y me inclino a hacer exactamente eso, deteniéndome por un momento y retirándome antes de que ella pueda responder. El polígrafo está emitiendo agudos pitidos, casi constantes, y ella pulsa un botón para silenciarlo, terminando el programa en el proceso.

— ¿Estás húmeda en este momento, Bells? —Retiro el monitor de pulso de su dedo, y luego los otros sensores, uno por uno—. ¿Me deseas profundamente dentro de ti?

—Sí —suspira contra mis labios, seduciéndome a su vez—. Sí, sí, sí, sí…

Mi polla salta ante el consentimiento, y la interrumpo con un beso rudo e insistente. Ella entrelaza los dedos en mi cabello, devolviéndome el beso con un hambre que me quita el aliento. Su aroma a fresa y vainilla hace girar mi cabeza, y hago que se ponga de pie, para aplastarla contra mí. Ella se presiona contra mi cuerpo con un suspiro de satisfacción, dirigiendo hacia mí su considerable talento para la tentación.

Sin embargo, estamos en el trabajo, y si alguien llega a visitar a Isabella, vamos a tener problemas para explicarnos. Debería sugerirle posponer esto hasta que estemos fuera de la oficina, pero, ¡Dios!, la deseo tanto...

—Espera —le murmuro, y me dirijo a desplazar el cartel de "ocupado" en la puerta de la sala de conferencias. Como precaución extra, coloco una silla bajo la manija de la puerta, y luego vuelvo a Isabella.

Sus hábiles dedos se ponen a trabajar en mi cinturón, tan pronto como estoy a su alcance, y me río en voz baja contra su garganta, cuando mueve sus dedos a lo largo de mi polla.

—Es mi turno para hacer las preguntas —susurra—. No puedo pensar en un detector de mentiras mejor que este...

Quitándole la camisa, y dejando besos en los bordes de la tela de su sostén rojo, saboreando la piel con mi lengua, espero; mi pulso se acelera con anticipación.

— ¿Alguna vez has fantaseado con esto, Detective? ¿Cuando estás solo en la noche, sólo tú… y tu imaginación?

—Sí... —Desabrocho su sostén, y mi polla salta en su mano ante la vista de sus pezones perforados. Ahora, _eso_ es algo que nunca hubiera imaginado, aunque tal vez la historia del concierto de rock tendría que haberme puesto sobre aviso. Ella emite una risita cuando muevo mi lengua sobre ellos, y aprieta un poco su agarre sobre mi duro eje. Acaricia de arriba hacia abajo mi longitud, no lo suficiente para llevarme muy lejos, pero, aún así, de manera deliciosamente enloquecedora.

—Y, ¿alguna vez has querido introducir la mano debajo de mi falda, y ver si estoy usando ropa interior?

No puedo resistirme a comprobarlo, al instante en que pone la idea en mi cabeza, encontrando la delgada tela entre sus piernas, caliente y húmeda por su excitación.

—Mmmm, mmm...

Ella emite un pequeño grito cuando me deslizo dentro de su ropa interior, cubriendo mis dedos con los calientes y resbaladizos jugos de su coño, y luego acariciando su clítoris con mi pulgar. Ella inclina sus caderas hacia mi tacto, y me devuelve la caricia de igual manera, haciéndome gemir apreciativamente.

— ¿Y has…? —Perdiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos, cuando bajo sus bragas sobre sus caderas, ella gime suavemente, luego mordisquea el lóbulo de mí oreja en reproche, cuando sonrío ante su falta de concentración.

— ¿Alguna vez has perdido la oportunidad de tener sexo oral, porque estabas demasiado ocupado riéndote de alguien?

¡Dios!, imaginarla de rodillas es casi más de lo que puedo soportar... Suavemente, tiro de una de las barras de sus pezones, simulando indiferencia, y le pregunto:

—No lo sé, Bells. ¿Lo he hecho?

Isabella inclina la cabeza hacia un lado con fingida consideración, atormentándome con obvio deleite. Entonces, se pone de rodillas y lleva mi polla al interior de su boca, jugueteando con la cabeza con su lengua, y todo lo que puedo hacer es dejar que la pared me sostenga y tratar de mantener el control.

Cuando lleva mi polla profundamente en su garganta, mis rodillas se debilitan, y me inclino sobre la mesa buscando apoyo, mientras ella continúa lamiendo y succionando, volviéndome loco. Ante mi bajo gruñido de aliento, ella se ríe, y la vibración del sonido casi me envía por encima del borde.

—Mierda, Isabella, estoy cerca...

Interpretando correctamente la advertencia, ella retrocede, lamiéndose los labios de una manera que me hace desear que no lo hubiera hecho. Sin embargo, sus siguientes palabras me convencen que he tomado la decisión correcta.

—Te quiero dentro de mí, Edward...

Tira de mi mano, y me desplomo sobre una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa de conferencias. Isabella se sienta a horcadas con un ronroneo, y cuando me lleva a su interior, superficialmente al principio, luego deliciosamente profundo, sus labios se mueven contra mi cuello en una plegaria ininteligible y sin aliento. Ella se siente increíble alrededor de mi polla, caliente y apretada, y murmuro una maldición en su oído cuando empieza a montarme.

—Me pregunto qué haría tu máquina con esto.

Obtengo un vistazo de su sonrisa salvaje, antes de olvidarnos por completo del polígrafo, elevándonos juntos con sincronía instintiva. Los gemidos de Isabella son desenfrenados, y aunque escucharla me enciende más de lo que creí posible, tengo que apagar los sonidos con mis labios, cauteloso de lo lejos que los sonidos podrían viajar.

— ¡Oh, Dios!... tan bueno...

Sus grandes pechos rebotan y se balancean mientras ella se mueve, y yo los acuno en mis manos, haciendo girar mi lengua sobre sus tensos pezones perforados, una vez más. Ella tiembla y aprieta fuertemente mis hombros, jadeando una súplica, y extiendo la mano entre nosotros para frotar su clítoris, gimiendo cuando se aprieta alrededor de mi polla y casi me empuja por encima del borde.

—Córrete para mí, Bells. Córrete _ahora_.

Ella aprieta su clítoris contra mis dedos, mientras amortigua los gratificantes gritos de liberación contra mi cuello. Su respiración entrecortada contra mi piel me da una sacudida final de excitación, y reprimo un gemido, dejando que su orgasmo me lleve el resto del camino hacia mi propio clímax, introduciéndome en ella, una y otra vez, mientras remonto mi orgasmo.

Durante un largo rato, somos incapaces de hablar, nuestra comunicación se ha reducido a murmullos ininteligibles y caricias. Como era de esperar, Isabella es la primera en hablar, sus palabras espesas por la diversión.

—Así que, ¿alguna vez has follado a tu técnica de polígrafo en la sala de conferencias?

— ¿Besas a los detectives con esa boca, Isabella? —pregunto, intrigado por su lenguaje, inusualmente ordinario.

Ella lo hace, con un disfrute lento y seductor, que me hace desear tener el tiempo y la energía, para pasar todo el día aquí con ella.

—De hecho, lo hago.

Recupero su sostén del piso, junto a nosotros, y deslizo los tirantes por sus brazos, en un amable recordatorio de que los dos tenemos trabajo que hacer. Isabella suspira, tomando la indirecta de mala gana.

— ¿Tenemos que volver a trabajar?

—Sí —le digo, todavía apegado al formato de respuesta de "sí o no" de la prueba del polígrafo. Es más fácil que tratar de averiguar cuánto ha cambiado en nuestra relación; eso tendrá que venir más tarde.

—Lo sé —se queja, encogiéndose de hombros y poniéndose de pie, de manera algo tambaleante. Para cuando he seguido su ejemplo, ella ha enderezado su traje, quedando sin un el pelo fuera de sitio. Una pequeña y secreta sonrisa, hace curvar las esquinas de sus labios, pero por lo demás, no hay señales de que algo ha ocurrido.

Yo quiero más que esto, mucho más que un apresurado encuentro en el trabajo. Quiero llevarla a casa y esposarla a mi cama, juguetear con ella hasta que grite por misericordia, y después follarla hasta que termine en una neblina de euforia.

No es hasta que he abierto la puerta, que le hago la pregunta más importante de nuestro pequeño juego de "sí o no".

— ¿Quieres venir a casa conmigo esta noche?

Ella me dirige una sonrisa, más amplia que la del gato de Cheshire, traviesa, seductora y alegre. Podría decir un millón de palabras, pero sólo elige una.

—Sí.

Cierro la puerta detrás de mí, antes de cambiar de opinión acerca de volver a trabajar.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**La que le sigue a esta novela es un 2S. Se llama Door Prize y es de Lynn Lafleur.**

_**Argumento **_

Bella piensa en sólo una cosa cuando gana el premio por asistir a una reunión de ventas de juguetes sexuales –probar los artículos que ganó con Edward. Sería el momento más erótico de su vida, pero sabe que el hermano de su mejor amiga la ve sólo como una compañera.

Edward ha deseado a Bella durante meses, pero sus indirectas sutiles no han funcionado. Cuando ve todos los juguetes eróticos que ganó, decide que es el momento de darle un enfoque más directo… un enfoque que Bella está más que dispuesta a aceptar.

* * *

**Ok Amores, les tengo una mala noticia. Nuevamente vamos a ir lento, las novelas que he leído ya las he publicado, por lo tanto, debo volver a leer (No es que me queje). Y me tomará un poco de tiempo. **

**Besos AA.**


End file.
